Black Heart
by Helena Black
Summary: Assim que entra em Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange lembrase do passado, olha para frente, e se esforça para suportar o presente. Continuação de Black Beauty e Black Magic. TRADUÇÃO da fic da Diricawl.


Black Heart

Autora: Diricawl

E-mail: diricawl85 yahoo . com

Link para fic original: http: www. thedarkarts. org /authors/diricawl/BH. html

Tradutora: Helena Black

E-mail: helenaalleite yahoo. com

Sinopse: Assim que entra em Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange lembra-se do passado, olha para frente, e se esforça para suportar o presente. Continuação de _Black Beauty_ e _Black Magic_.

* * *

Black Heart

Três pequenas garotas se sentavam no que chamam de círculo, mas, como elas são só três, era um triângulo. A mais velha tinha gritado porque a mais nova não prestava atenção. A garota do meio tinha acalmado a irmã brava e confortado a assustada. Ela tinha sido recompensada com um tapa e uma praga. A mais velha rira.

Culpada. Eu sou. Sou eu. _Crucio._

Sempre fui a perigosa.

Meu lorde e mestre não se foi. Ele vai retornar, nenhum mero _infante_ pode matá-lo.

'Olhe o bebê, Bellatrix. Ela não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu?'

Bellatrix tinha encarado sua nova irmã e se decidido. 'Eu te odeio', sussurrara em voz baixa para que sua mãe não ouvisse. 'Este é o meu mundo, e não o seu. Eu sou a única Black que vale a pena.'

Eles acham que eu não vejo. Como eles cochicham, como eles apontam. Assassina, eles me chamam pelas costas, como se de alguma forma eu não fosse ouvir. O que são as palavras deles para mim? Já fui condenada, mas não me importo. Não planejo passar a vida na prisão. Nenhuma cadeia pode _me_ segurar.

Eles arrancaram Rodolphus do meu lado assim que pisamos na ilha. Não mais o som de sua respiração irá me acalmar para eu dormir à noite. Não mais meus olhos irão encarar os dele, arrancando seu poder e tomando sua força.

'Boa noite, Bella,' ele disse para mim como se fosse me ver pela manhã. Eu sorri e mandei um beijo, e fui derrubada no chão por minha insolência.

Mantenha-se calma. Não permita que eles te irritem. Controle, mantenha o controle da situação.

'Você é uma Black,' o pai de Bella tinha dito, não alto, mas nitidamente, de modo que ela se prendesse a cada preciosa palavra. 'Você sempre está no controle. Perca isso e não terá mais nada, você se torna sem valor. Você me entende?' Bella afirmara, mas a risada de seu pai estava cheia de desdém. 'É claro que não. Você não entende nada. Criança idiota.'

Rostos, todos os rostos vazios me encaram quando eu passo. Não há pena nos meus olhos para eles, apenas desprezo e desdém. Eles lutam para escapar desse inferno; eu o saúdo de braços abertos. Não ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Meu Lorde virá para mim. Tenho fé. Nenhum dementador irá tirar isso de mim.

Eles merecem a morte, todos os que se opõem a ele. Nenhum remorso. Nenhuma lágrima, nenhuma angústia, ou indigência para mim. Farei isso de novo. _Crucio._ Eu me cubro com os gritos deles como com um quente e confortável cobertor.

Choro. Alguém está chorando no escuro. Lágrimas me lembram Narcisa, e eu me inclino em direção ao som. Plic. Plic. Plic.

Minha irmã. Minha verdadeira irmã. Merecedora do nosso sangue. Ela sempre faz como eu peço, mesmo quando o pedido é se casar com Lúcio Malfoy.

Eu e ele teremos uma conversa quando eu sair daqui. Ele será punido pelo nosso mestre por fingir que estava sob a maldição Imperius e abandonar seus companheiros. Vou fazer com que ele pague. Afinal, somos uma família agora.

Ainda por cima ele é o par perfeito para Narcisa. Rico, poderoso e bonito; eu escolhi bem. A desobediência será corrigida, mas pelo menos ele dá a Narcisa a vida que ela merece, e a vida que ela precisa.

Sangue. Tanto sangue, por todo lugar, ela não pode ver e tem medo de se afogar. 'Estou morrendo,' sussurrara. 'Não,' dissera Andrômeda zombeteiramente, 'você se esqueceu'. 'Esqueci o quê?', perguntara Bella, com medo. 'Se esqueceu do que significa ser um Black. Nós não temos permissão para sentir dor. Lembre-se.' Bella se lembrava.

Com um rangido alto a porta da minha cela se abre, e eu sou empurrada por mãos rudes e imundas através dela. Como eles ousam me tocar com suas mãos asquerosas e ensangüentadas? Vão morrer por isso.

Eu rio, então grito, e depois amaldiçôo o céu acima pela alegria em ter minha voz. Murmúrios de fora me contam que homens estão lá, não dementadores. Estarão eles com medo de colocar um dementador contra uma mulher? Com poucas e cuidadosamente escolhidas palavras eu digo a eles que não sou uma dama, e vejo até o mais corajoso ceder. Meus olhos brilham maldosamente e eu começo a rir. Uma profunda risada gutural se transforma em gargalhadas estrepitosas, exaltadas e penetrantes. Quase imaginei que uma voz chamou meu nome, mas ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui.

De repente, sinto um sentimento de perda. Não por meu marido, nem mesmo por meu mestre caído. Sinto como se um pedaço de mim estivesse faltando, e percebo com aflição que minha varinha foi tirada de mim. Minha magia está fora de alcance.

Mas não estou triste com isso; estou brava. Mordendo meu lábio até sangrar, alcanço uma mão através das grades, examinando minha cela. Meus dedos vão ao encontro ao aço sujo de graxa e sangue até que, momentaneamente frustrada, puxo minha mão de volta. Há mais sangue nos meus dedos; me cortei. Meu próprio sangue me faz pensar no sangue dos outros que derramei.

O coelho se contraíra e estremecera, seu rosto rijo e seus olhos arregalados com medo. 'Pare com isso, Bella!', Andrômeda pedira, desviando o rosto da horrível visão. 'Você não é forte o suficiente para resistir por muito mais tempo.' 'Não,' respondera Bella calmamente. Ela apreciava o poder mais que a vida. 'Bella,' protestara Narcisa, 'é o suficiente'. 'Talvez,' dissera Bella, abaixando a varinha, 'por agora.'

Meu barulho atrai atenção. Eles colocam dois dementadores me guardando e sem querer eu me esquivo. Não posso escapar da frieza que se infiltra em meu coração, cercando e comprimindo-o até eu ofegue por causa da pressão fria.

Profundamente humilhada eu fecho meus olhos e me lembro. O som de gritos surdos ecoam a minha volta, e não posso distinguir se eles estão realmente no ar ou se são memórias de vítimas passadas. Penso na primeira pessoa que fiz gritar.

Andrômeda. Ela roubou minha vida. O que devia ter sido meu, seu poder, sua mente, ela tomou por certo. Maldita por desperdiçar tal presente. Maldita por me odiar, por virar as costas para nossa família.

Neste momento, no qual devia ser minha hora mais triste, quero alegar que a amo, me arrependo. Mas só posso rir desta certeza.

Bella resolvera não cometer com Narcisa os mesmos erros que cometera com Andrômeda. Todos ficaramsurpresos quando ela pegara o bebê de seu berço e o segurara. Narcisa rira e até se envaidecera com tal atenção, e Bella incha de orgulho. Esta irmã iria amá-la. Para esta irmã ela seria tudo, assim como deveria ter sido para Andrômeda. Bella sorrira.

Ela não é o único membro de minha família que eu odeio agora. Ouvi um latido rouco e pensei em Sirius. Ele está aqui. Eu quase o sinto, bravo, amargo, e queimando com ódio de si mesmo. O mundo acha que ele é um servo do Lorde das Trevas, há! Tremo de divertimento oprimido a menção da idéia. Como se ele merecesse. Ele não merece nada. Ele quem virou as costas para o próprio sangue por falsos ideais e pensou em moralidade.

Este fogo me aquece o interior e os dementadores de repente não significam nada.

Há um lamúrio que não é meu. Pela primeira vez em meses eu penso em Regulus. Eu o amei um dia, acho. Pelo menos me importava com ele. Tão decepcionante. Dei-lhe o mundo em uma travessa de prata e ele a deixou cair. Ele desagradou meu Lorde, e isto custou sua vida. Não sinto tristeza com essa lembrança. Ele escolheu, assim como eu, um caminho, e tinha que encarar o que era o fim deste.

Todas as estradas conduzem à morte.

Não me preocupo com a morte. Não me preocupo se Rodolphus morrer sem o meu conhecimento. E não acredito que o Lorde das Trevas está morto.

A Morte é para aqueles que desistem da vida, e eu ainda não desisti. Me concentro e foco em meu lorde, no reconhecimento da minha superioridade. Sou melhor do que os outros que definham em Azkaban. Não irei cair.

Observando-a, Sirius perguntara: 'O que faz com que você tenha tanta certeza?' Bella pensara por um instante e respondera: 'Meu sangue, nosso sangue.' 'Ele não importa tanto quanto você pensa.' 'É essa falta de fé que vai ser sua destruição, primo.' 'Talvez sua obsessão será a sua.' Bella considerara esta possibilidade e sacudira a cabeça. 'Não, eu estou certa. Tenho que estar.' 'Por quê?' 'Porque eu não tenho permissão para errar.'

Essa devoção é o que vai me salvar, eu sei. Ela irá me proteger dos dementadores, e eu ainda valerei a pena quando meu Lorde vier para mim. Sei disso.

Andrômeda perguntara: 'Você ama Você-Sabe-Quem mais do que a nós? Suas irmãs, seu sangue?' Bella rira. 'Não é uma questão de amor. Ninguém ama o Lorde das Trevas. Eu sirvo a ele porque ele é o futuro. Eu não criarei meus filhos em um mundo onde a imundice tem os mesmos direitos que nós.' Narcisa ecoara sua irmã mais velha: 'É uma causa pela qual vale a pena morrer.' Andrômeda parecera brava a ponto de explodir. 'Vocês duas me deixam doente.'

E também... há um medo. Uma tristeza. Os dementadores agarram-se a isso, como um gato a um rato. Não tenho ninguém para amar. O frio infiltra-se em meus ossos.

Meu marido é uma marionete numa corda, e embora eu o admire e aprecie nosso casamento, não o amo.

'Vou te amaldiçoar,' Bella sibilara, 'dolorosa e vagarosamente.' Narcisa parecera momentaneamente com medo, mas depois sorrira presunçosamente. 'Você não vai. Não consegue. Você não é a Andie.' A expressão de Bella tornara-se assassina. 'Não importa. Um dia, maldições e feitiços irão fluir da ponta da minha varinha assim como vinho de uma garrafa. Espere para ver, Narcisa.' Narcisa encolhera os ombros. 'Talvez.' 'Talvez, não. Definitivamente.' Bella olhara vagamente, pensando em todo o poder que estava além de seu alcance. Não por muito tempo.

Minhas irmãs têm seus filhos. Narcisa, um lindo garoto que irá um dia se juntar a nós e servir ao Lorde das Trevas. Jurei ensiná-lo tudo o que eu sei, como se ele fosse meu próprio filho. Este futuro foi arrancado de mim.

Fecho meus olhos com força, reforçando a dor. Tão frio. É tudo tão frio.

'Vou matar você, Bella,' ele dissera, seus olhos estreitos de raiva. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela estava com medo. Sabia que não queria morrer. 'Não.' 'O quê?' 'Você não vai me machucar. Ninguém nunca irá me machucar. Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.' Ela percebera que tudo o que dizia era verdade. Um sorriso se espalhara no rosto dele. 'Amo você, Bella.' Ela não dissera nada, mas nunca se esqueceria da raiva nos olhos dele minutos antes.

Andrômeda tem sua criancinha mestiça. Até ela tem alguém para amar. Ela alega que isso é porque nos abandonou. Por amor, ela diz. Por luxúria, digo eu. Por um sonho. Mas ainda que ela se vá, haverá essa criança para nos lembrar de todo seu erro.

Entretanto eu não tenho ninguém.

Todos estavam lá. Todos pareciam lúgubres e tristes. A maioria estava fingindo, exceto Bella e suas irmãs. Andrômeda derramara lágrimas sobre o túmulo de sua mãe e Bella desviara os olhos com desgosto. Narcisa estava desinteressada por tudo como a rainha do gelo que era. Bella parecera brava. 'Você nunca foi minha', dissera suavemente, 'pode ter se orgulhado de mim, mas você nunca me amou. Papai não me ama. Minhas irmãs não me amam. "timo. Se eles não me amam, eles terão medo de mim. Você odiaria isso, não, mamãe?' Bella não chorara. Adeus. Adeus para sempre.

Algumas lágrimas escapam por minha face, e eu me mexo para enxugá-las. Mas meus braços não me obedecem. Odiando esta fraqueza repentina, percebo que não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Eu... Eu perdi. Perdi minha família, meu sentido de poder e tudo que significa alguma coisa para mim. Nunca deixarei este lugar. Irei agonizar até que não haja nada além de ossos e miséria.

Seguro um soluço. Escolhas diferentes, futuro diferente. Fico pensando, eu poderia ter mudado tudo isso? Eu poderia ter feito melhor?

Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Os dementadores fazem seu trabalho e nada me salva deles. Considero acabar com a minha vida eu mesma, ao invés de deixar com que os dementadores façam isso por mim.

Bella avançara e curvara sua cabeça. Houvera uma breve risada, como aquela de um tio indulgente, e ela levantara o olhar. 'Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, jovem Bellatrix Black?' Bella afirmara. 'Garota brilhante.' Bella sorrira com orgulho. Ninguém nunca a tinha chamado de "brilhante" antes; esta palavra era reservada para sua irmã. 'Ao meu lado você terá todo o poder que poderia desejar, Bellatrix. Vida e morte estarão sob seu comando. Junte-se a mim e seus sonhos vão se realizar.' Bella sorrira e depois rira. 'Prometo lhe servir fielmente, meu Lorde', ela dissera. 'Tenho certeza de que isto é verdade.'

Risada. Posso ouvir risada apesar de meus soluços. Risada histérica e insana, talvez, mas isto me lembra eu.

'Bella, quero que você e Rodolphus se livrem dos Prewett. Está entendido?' 'Perfeitamente', Bella murmurara, contorcendo-se com ânsia de começar. 'Calmamente, minha protegida,' ele dissera gentilmente sugerindo divertir-se, 'temos todo tempo do mundo.' Bella abaixara os olhos, envergonhada por sua falta de boas maneiras. Ele rira. 'Não se sinta envergonhada, Bella. Sua juventude e energia são recursos. Aprenda a se aproveitar deles.' Concordando, Bella aprendera.

Um quente formigamento se espalha por meu corpo novamente, um sentimento que queima vagarosamente e se torna raiva. Raiva por ser tratada como um animal, raiva das pessoas que ousaram me prender aqui. Meus olhos se estreitam. Não mereço isso, enfureço-me. Todos os traços de medo e tristeza se dissipam quando eu me lembro por que estou aqui.

'Onde está ele?' Bella gritara. O auror Frank Longbottom e sua mulher Alice não disseram nada. 'Crucio!' Seus gritos se misturaram e por um momento Bella temera que rompessem os feitiços para isolar o som. Rodolphus lançara um sorriso tranquilizador, e Bella retornara à sua tarefa. 'Você sabe onde o Lorde das Trevas está, traidor do sangue! Nos diga ou sua esposa morre e você depois!' Longbottom resmungara alguma resposta, mas seu olhar assassino era claro o suficiente: ele não diria nada. Enraivecida, Bella gritara novamente: 'Crucio!' Alice gritara novamente até ceder e Bella percebera, para seu delírio, que ela fora levada à loucura. Longbottom agüentara por mais tempo, mas também cedera como um galho frágil. Estufando o peito, Bella sorrira triunfante. Mantivera sua promessa a Narcisa; dominara as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Sorrio. Então rio. E minha risada ecoa a minha volta em minha minúscula cela, lembrando-me de uma coisa muito importante que nunca vou esquecer: eu sou Bellatrix Black, e o Lorde das Trevas virá para mim.

* * *

N/T: Prontinho, já estão traduzidas as 3 fics. Gostei bastante de traduzi-las, e espero que vocês gostem de ler essa aqui. Achei essa muito boa, ficou a mais _dark_ das três, combinando com a Bellatrix.

Sobre o título: em português seria _Coração Negro_, mas resolvi deixar _Black Heart_ mesmo por causa da ambigüidade da palavra _Black_.

Ani, obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim!!


End file.
